Voldemort insane 2
by California Love
Summary: hey! you wanted a number two, ya got it. this isn't as good as last time, I think. I don't you tell me! Voldemort come to kill harry, plans have changed
1. Default Chapter

  
Author's note: Okay, this isn't as good as number 1 but I hope you like it just the same.  
oh, I don't like the BSB ! I don't even know who they are! just kidding! they rule! and they  
are in this one  
read and enjoy. r/r!  
  
  
Voldemort Insane 2  
  
  
Harry grabs his wand as Door blows up. Voldemort and Draco malfoy enter.  
Evil grins on their faces. harry can't help but grin as he remembered his dream.  
  
"Time for you to die Potter!" Voldemort says  
  
"Yes Ricky Martin!" replies harry.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" malfoy yells at him.   
  
"Every Body, yeah , Rock your body right!" says Voldemort  
  
"My Lord? Are you all right? says malfoy.  
  
"Backstreet's back all right!" Voldemort say, using his wand as a Microphone.  
  
'Yo! Voldemort! hey over here evil butt!" harry says to Voldemort.   
Voldemort looks around stupidly.  
  
'Who? me?" Voldemort asks.  
  
" duh! who else would I be talking about?" Harry says  
  
"master? says Malfoy  
  
"what?" says Voldemort  
  
"voldemort!" asks Harry  
  
"What do you want, fake?" asks Voldemort.  
  
"WOW! you really ARE stupid!" Harry answered.  
  
"Show me the meaning, of being lonely." (need I say?)  
  
"Yo! Malfoy?" harry asks watching Voldemort dance around the room.  
  
"Is this the feeling, I need to walk with?" (new pop star : Voldemort!  
  
"What?" malfoy answered.  
  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are!!!! (I'll give ya 1 guess.)  
  
"is he always this cooky?" harry asks  
  
There's something missing in my heart! (you got it)  
  
"What are you talking about? he's perfectly....... malfoy  
  
No, I don't want no scrub..........  
  
......Normal! malfoy  
  
"riiiiight(dr.evil style) Harry  
  
OK, maybe he's not quite right in the head ALL the time." malfoy  
  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, I'm bad!" They watch as he does the  
moonwalk.  
  
"you know what? That's the first song he's said that actually describes him. says Harry  
  
"STOP INSULTING ME!!!!!!!!" voldemort screams at him.  
  
"Why? what are you gonna do now? No Doubt?" harry asks  
  
Don't speak, I know just what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons  
  
"Now, Malfoy, you can't really believe he's normal, can you?" harry asks  
  
"Nope I can't.  
  
Don't tell me cause it's Hurts, Not tell me cause It hurts!!!!!!!!  
  
"Shall we bust him?" harry asks.  
  
The Sun'll come out tomorrow! bet you bottom dollar, there'll be sun,  
  
"We shall." they take out their wants  
  
dress him a pink fluffy dress, pink hat, Black shoes.   
they look at each other and shack their heads. they dress him like Dorothy   
from the wizard of oz.  
Voldemort looks at his dress and starts singing  
  
We're off to see the Wizard, the wizard of oz!"  
  
then, they perform a memory charm. a very big one. he has no memory of being  
voldemort.  
they congratulate each other on they great work, and leave together, dragging a singing   
voldemort behind them 


	2. Default Chapter

VOLDEMORT INSANE  
  
DRACO AND VOLDEMORT  
  
MALFOY!!!! * Voldemort*   
YES MY LORD? *Malfoy*   
KILL POTTER! *Voldemort*   
YES MASTER *Malfoy*   
MALFOY! *Voldemort*   
YES? *Malfoy*   
WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *Voldemort*   
GOING TO KILL POTTER, MY LORD *Malfoy*   
WHY? *Voldemort*   
BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TOO MY LORD *Malfoy*   
WHAT? I DID NO SUCH THING! *Voldemort*   
YES MASTER *Malfoy*   
GO AWAY *Voldemort*   
MALFOY? *Voldemort*   
YES?(he's getting irritated) says *Malfoy*   
KILL POTTER *Voldemort*   
YES MASTER *Malfoy*   
WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? *Voldemort*   
FOR YOU MASTER *Malfoy*   
WHAT? WHY? *Voldemort*   
BECAUSE I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO CALL ME AGAIN *Malfoy*   
WHAT? BOY, I THINK YOU ARE SUFFERING FROM SOME KIND OF MENTAL   
PROBLEM. BUT, WHO COULD BLAME YOU? YOU GROWING UP WITH THOSE   
KIND OF PEOPLE. *Voldemort*   
YES MASTER *Malfoy*   
WELL? GO KILL POTTER! *Voldemort*   
YES MASTER *Malfoy*   
MALFOY? *Voldemort*   
WHAT IS IT NOW? *Malfoy*   
Shake your bon bon *Voldemort*   
WHAT!!!!! *Malfoy *   
I AM RICKY MARTIN!!!!(A/N: he's stupid eh?) *Voldemort*   
WHAT? *Malfoy*   
FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY BROKEN HEART! *Voldemort*   
WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? *Malfoy*   
PARTY PARTY PARTY!!!!! *Voldemort*   
MASTER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? *Malfoy *   
AARON'S PARTY! *Voldemort*   
WHAT? *Malfoy*   
COME GET IT! *Voldemort*   
MASTER? *Malfoy*   
I LOVE HARRY POTTER! *Voldemort*   
WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! *Malfoy*   
I SAID, GO KILL POTTER! *Voldemort*   
YES MASTER! *Malfoy*   
GIRL YOU'RE MY ANGEL, YOU'RE MY DARLING ANGEL!!!! *Voldemort*   
I BEG YOUR PARDON? *Malfoy*   
I SAID GO KILL POTTER!!!!!! *Voldemort*   
YES MASTER *Malfoy*   
NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!! *Voldemort*   
MASTER? WHAT'S WRONG? *Malfoy*   
VOLDEMORT!!! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!! *Voldemort*   
WHAT????? *Malfoy8   
HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!! *Voldemort*   
MASTER? YOU ARE VOLDEMORT!!!! *Malfoy*   
RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! RUN!!!!! *Voldemort*   
MASTER? *Malfoy*   
WHAT? *Voldemort*  
ARE YOU OK? *Malfoy*  
I'M FINE! GO KILL POTTER!!!!! *Voldemort*   
YES MASTER! *Malfoy*   
MALFOY? *Voldemort*  
YES? *Malfoy*  
I LOVE Moaning Mrytle!!!!!! *Voldemort*  
WHAT!!?!?! *Malfoy*   
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH   
HARRY SAT  
STRAIGHT UP IN BED LAUGHING SO HARD HE THOUGHT HE WOULD  
BURST. HE KNEW IT WAS ALL TRUE. EVERY DREAM HE HAS HAD ABOUT  
VOLDEMORT, IS TRUE! "HARRY? ARE YA ALRIGHT???" HIS BEST  
FRIEND RON ASKED WAKING UP . "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" HE ASKED. HARRY  
LAUGHED HARDER. HE WAS ABLE TO SAY TWO WORDS BEFORE  
LAUGHING AGAIN: VOLDEMORT INSANE.   
  
THE END.   
  
  
  
A/N: This was short but i hope ya all like it. I don't know how this is gonna turn out, how  
it's gonna look after I post this. First time so I don't know but oh well, what comes out is  
what i get. Peace. 


End file.
